1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use power supply control apparatus mounted on a vehicle for controlling transmission of electric power between the vehicle and an external power supply by manipulating a vehicle-mounted power supply apparatus, and to a control apparatus for controlling an electric rotating machine mounted on a vehicle as a main engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As described, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-70030 (Patent document 1), there is proposed a technique to charge a vehicle battery used for supplying electric power to an electric motor serving as a vehicle main engine from a commercial power supply, and supplying electric power stored in the battery to the outside.
However, there is a concern in such a technique that if transmission of large electric power is interrupted accidentally, for example, by an electrical connection being broken mistakenly by a person near the vehicle who is not aware that electric power transmission is being carried out, disadvantageous effects may occur.
Meanwhile, the level of noise emitted from an electric motor mounted on a vehicle as a main engine and an inverter for supplying electric power to this motor varies depending on the switching frequency of this inverter. Accordingly, as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-303288, it is known to suppress the noise by changing the frequency of a carrier when the inverter is manipulated based on the result of comparison between the carrier and a command voltage.
The noise generated by an electric motor can be suppressed easily compared to the noise generated by an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, a vehicle having an electric motor as its main engine is much quieter than a conventional vehicle whose main engine is an internal combustion engine. On the other hand, however, there is a concern that a quiet vehicle is hard to notice by pedestrians when the vehicle starts moving or is running at a low speed.